Cookie's Mask
by Zoroarkhunter
Summary: A bit of my take on the whole Cookie Baboom character from the old cartoon "The Mask: The animated series". Though it isn't the whole episode, It is my take on it.


**Cookie's Mask **

**I do not own any right to the movie "The Mask", all rights belong to "Dark Horse Comics" and to "Dark Horse entertainment".**

**This is a little story of which I made to be both entertainment and for other uses.**

It was a dark night as Mayor Mortimer Tilton came home from another date with his exotic dancer girlfriend, to him she was beautiful and she knew how to make her man happy without losing herself to perversion but he was growing tired of her. Soon he walked to his home office where he had his assistant Smedley deliver some serious paperwork on some new permits and for some new regulations among the city, suddenly as he turned on the lights he came to find the local superhero "The Mask" sitting in his office chair but instead of his normal goofy grin he had a serious look on his face. Debating on whether or not to call the police Mayor Tilton walked up to the mask and sat down in one of the chairs he kept around.

"So what do I owe this unwanted visit Mask, you know that I am a very busy man." Mayor Tilton asked the mask who then cleared his throat before talking. "Look Mayor Tilton I know you plan to dump your current girlfriend in a couple days, I saw you with another woman yesterday of which couldn't be a friend from what I saw her do for you. I come to you because telling by her ego and temper I doubt that she would take being dumped easy, seriously I watched as she said that no one has ever dumped her." Swallowing hard the mayor thought over what the mask told him of which he began to think, before he could tell his latest lie he was stopped by the mask. "Look I'm here because when she does snap and tries something, I want you to consent to her disappearing completely although when she does vanish I don't mean she will be forgotten. She will just disappear within my Norse magic but I need you to consent, will you let me take her away so that she will never bother you again?" The mask asked as he got up from his chair and placed both on the desk, the mayor thought about his offer and in the end he nodded yes.

The Mask then pulled out an old scroll and his lucky feather then handed it to the Mayor who found it strange, as he found the signature line he saw that it stated upon her break down he is to erase all proof she existed. Once he signed the contract the Mask then put the contract in his pocket and put his feather back on his hat, he then walked out the door peacefully which surprised the mayor to no end. A few days later he dumped his girlfriend in his normal fashion, his assistant leaving her a message and bribing her to keep her mouth shut about their relationship.

(Three weeks later)

Mayor Mortimer Tilton had to sign a bill to declaring tomorrow Bavarian day when suddenly his assistant Smedley told him that his ex-girl friend Cookie Baboom the exotic dancer was coming up in a trench coat, telling Smedley to get her out of here before she ruined his wholesome image he soon learned that Cookie had made dynamite bikini with two megatons of high grade explosives underneath her trench coat. Once the public saw that she had dynamite they all went into a panic trying to evade the upcoming explosion, luckily she was having a hard time with the detonator thus giving everyone time to run away. Meanwhile both the mayor and his assistant were busy cowering from Cookie, thinking fast the mayor told his assistant to disarm her but he yelled at him telling the mayor that he doesn't get paid enough to stop a woman like her nor could he. Suddenly Cookie appeared to have fixed her detonator and was about to blow them all to kingdom come but suddenly The Mask appeared and caught her hand in a mouse trap, running off to get the mouse trap off Cookie dropped her detonator thus leaving the mask to chat with the mayor. Doing his impression of a bartender the mayor and his assistant being bewild, the mask then went to Cookie where he disarmed her by ripping the dynamite from her body and spinning her. Later as she spun the mask whispered in the mayors' ear that the time has come for him to fulfill their deal, with a smirk the mask then spat on his hands and whispered something before both Lt. Mitch Kellaway and Detective Doyle arrived to arrest the mask. Thinking quickly the mask stopped Cookie by grabbing her shoulders but to the mayors' eyes he watched as two strange markings appeared on Cookie's shoulders, as both the lieutenant and the detective fell to her body the mayor and his assistant took enjoyment of her naked flesh. Soon Cookie gathered her trench coat and was on her way while the mask suffered the side affect of drinking her bikini cocktail, but he soon stopped and went after Cookie who was safely back in her apartment trying to get over her anger.

As she went to locate a blunt object to strike the mask the lights in her apartment went out leaving her to be concerned but she brushed it off, suddenly as she felt as two hands grab her shoulders and pull her into the closet. As she struggled to get free she felt as her trench coat fell off again and her perpetrator grabbed both her arms, suddenly she felt as a strange sensation covered her body she felt as it started in her shoulders and worked its way through her body. Once the sensation covered her whole body she felt as if she was being pulled into something, turning her head she watched as a small box with Norse markings on it pull her inside it. She tried to escape but no matter what she tried she couldn't escape the box as it pulled her into it, she was down to her shoulders when she saw the perpetrators shoes and his yellow pants looking up she saw his green face with a smile. It was then that she lost her grip and was fully pulled into the box and it slammed shut and everything went dark for her, as she looked down she saw another source of light at the bottom of the box as she fell of which grew brighter as she fell. Once she reached it she found that she landed on a large pillow in the shape of the symbol for Loki, as she prepared to leave she was soon ambushed by several weird little people with green faces they went up to her and forced her down where they measured every part of her body. She tried to get free but to no luck, it appeared that the more she struggled the stronger they appeared. She felt as one of them weighed her before another forced a tube into her mouth and poured a strange blue liquid down her throat that made her insides burn, as she got up the little green faced men finished their business by forcing a strange cloth like panty loincloth and a cloth bra. They then led her to a strange door that reacted with the liquid she was forced to drink, she soon felt as her skin hardened and her joints grow bending marks, she watched as herself though a floating mirror as she became a living mannequin. Once the transformation was complete she felt as the little green faced men carried her to another door where they placed her inside, once in she heard a voice telling her that this is her fate now and forever.

Back in the real world the Mask had just made it to the "Coco bongo Karaoke contest" and won, on his way out he stopped by Mayor Tiltons' house where the mayor sat drinking a bottle of scotch to get over today's events. Looking up the mayor saw the mask with a satisfied smirk on his face, with a deep sigh mayor Tilton leaned back and told the mask that all information on "Rebecca Cookie Baboom" had been erased and only the people that knew her remember her. The mask thanked him and told him that he was a decent man and that he will not have to worry about her ever again, he then left the mayor's office making him try to relax. As time went on he wondered what ever happened to her but in then remembered that the mask took her away, he had a decent life now and that he eventually forgot about her. In truth Cookie had been sucked into the mini-dimension that the mask uses to store all his stuff, she remained inside there where she was subjected to many horrors that the little men did many strange and disturbing things to her. She also found that the liquid she drank had removed any chance of her leaving as the little green faced men could do many things to her after they turned her back to flesh and blood, she had suffered the indignity of becoming a human balloon, being hypnotized and worst of all subjected to many degrading things. As much as she hated to admit it she knew that this was her life now and forever, she did try to escape but always found her way back to the same spot.


End file.
